RESEARCH STRATEGY Project Abstract for Both Competition A and B The South Carolina Department of Agriculture (SCDA) is soliciting a Cooperative Agreement to provide financial support for additional personnel, travel costs and equipment needs to support the animal feed regulatory program as it moves into conformance with the Animal Feed Regulatory Program Standards (AFRPS) as presented by the U.S. Food and Drug Administration (FDA). SCDA also seeks funding to become a key building integrated into the nation?s food and feed safety system through obtaining ISO/IEC 17025:2005 accreditation for its animal feed laboratory. A significant portion f the funding stream (from Competition B) will be dedicated to purchasing equipment adding full time employees, and providing employee training that is required to obtain the international standards of which this accreditation symbolizes. In September 2014, SCDA began taking steps towards implementing the AFRPS. These measures include amending the SC Commercial Feed Act to reflect the AAFCO Model Feed Bill, developing drafts of several Standard Operating Procedures pertaining to feed safety, and maintaining a full time Animal Feed Control Official position on staff within the Consumer Protection Division (CPD). The Animal Feed Control Official serves as a volunteer with the FDA workgroup in reviewing and making suggestive edits to the AFRPS Standards. SCDA leadership is now soliciting federal funds to assist in building the capacity of the SC animal feed regulatory program and the laboratory capabilities as the Appropriated Funds set forth by the South Carolina General Assembly for the annual budget of these services present a significant barrier. This financial barrier will continue to impose upon the SCDA?s ability to expand, improve, and evolve the regulatory activities in SC, and thus gives reason for this solicitation. With available funding to implement the AFRPS and obtain ISO/IEC 17025:2005 laboratory accreditation, additional full time regulatory and laboratory employees will be hired to coordinate and implement the programs. Funds will make significant equipment upgrades and additions to the laboratory?s current inventory possible, and infrastructure improvements like computer hardware will take place in both areas.